Raven, A Titan Or Slade's New Apprentice?
by NightFlashSilverWind
Summary: Things change, especially in five years and especially for the titans. Four years since Terra came back and a year later that Raven disappears. Slade then comes back, hunting down the Titans with a new Apprentice by his side. What happens when that new Apprentice used to be one of the Titan's closest friends?Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

What up? It's Silver! Anyway making a new fanfiction! It might take me a while to continue cause I have two other stories to write, but I will never stop writing! Anyway this is a BBxRae fanfic and I hope u like it!(At first Terra and Beast boy might be a little lovey dovey but it won't last long)

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 1

Things change. Especially after five years and especially with the Teen Titans…

The light shines through the curtains as our most beloved green teen turns off his annoying alarm sighed,'Another day without her.' He dragged himself out of his bed and headed for the shower. After taking a long nice hot shower,he entered the common was doing their usual,Cyborg cooked his eggs and bacon,Starfire and Robin talking. Terra(ha thought I was gonna say Raven right?)

Playing video games, and…..Raven. Beast boy looked at the empty spot in the corner where she usually reads. A pain swelled up in his chest as he made his way to the couch. Sitting next to Terra as he pulled her close to him(Grrrrrr…) Terra giggled, still her eyes were on the tv. It had been five years since Terra returned and a year since Raven…disappeared...

The titans grew older, Beast boy was not the scrawny nor shortest titans anymore, Cyborg was the same, Robin was still himself but more muscular and his hair was longer,however still spiky and was thinking on calling himself Night Wing, and Starfire was now a woman and was the same, except her hair was longer.

When Terra did return Beast boy and Terra started dating(I'm like torturing myself) Raven was left broken hearted, she had feelings for him. However she was to late when Terra had returned. After a year of seeing him with Terra, Raven could not bear it any longer…..then one day she just disappeared.

Everyone gave up looking for her and they also gave up hope. Beast boy, however did not give up hope nor did he stop looking. He left Raven's room how it was when she left and would growl or scowl at anyone who would try to get in it or even touch the he would go to her room and sit on her her scent in his nose and sometimes talked to her, well to the room.

Terra looked at Beast boy when she had lost the game and saw the sadness in his was pissed,'What is up with him and Raven, it's been a year since I persuaded her to leave and he still won't get over her,' she thought.(Of course not u terd! Raven and Beast boy are meant to be!) Terra leaned in and whispered in his ear,"Let's go for a walk."Beast boy nodded as he smiled smiled as well. (Grrrr…)

SILVER~SILVER~SILVER~SILVER~SILVER~SILVER~SILVER~SILVER~SILVER~SILVER~SILVER~SILVER~SILVER~SILVER

"Now remember what the plan is Dear Aprentice," The cloaked figure nodded as it waited for its next order from its master. "Now go forth and steal," the master hissed. The figure just disappeared through the floor as the master laughed,"Titans will soon no longer exist."

BAD GIRL~BAD GIRL~BAD GIRL~BAD GIRL~BAD GIRL~BAD GIRL~BAD GIRL~BAD GIRL~BAD GIRL~BAD GIRL

The cloaked figure soon appeared through the portal that led the figure to the Jump City Laboratory. The guards ran to the figure as it easily knocked them out with a wave of its' hands and it's black magic. As the alarm sounded the figure's eyes glowed white as it exploded and the loud beeping towards a glowing red fluid the figure surrounded it in black magic, bringing it to the cloaked figure.

It smiled evilly beneath its hood.

As Terra and Beast boy where about to go for a walk for a little fresh air the alarm sounded blinking red. Robin shot up and ran to the computer to see who was attacking. "Someone is stealing from the Jump City Laboratory," Robin said. The titans all flew off to jump city except Cyborg and Robin who rode in their car or motorcycle.

As Beast boy flew he looked to his right and saw Starfire. He then looked to his left to see Terra riding on her rock. She caught him staring and smiled at him. He gave her his signature fanged smile as she giggled, Raven would of just rolled her eyes, which Beast boy liked more than Terra's smile.

The titans then got to the Laboratory."Ok titans,we don't know who we are up against,so let's be careful and observe the villain as closely as you can,"Robin said sternly. "Whatever villain it is, we can totally kick there butt!" yelled Beast boy. Of course Terra giggled."Ya, say that after we win," Robin glared at him. The titans then busted in and looked around the lab. The cloaked figure spun around toward the titans as it stepped back.

"Sorry, but your not getting away," Robin said gritting his teeth.'Ah Robin the same old dumb phrases,'the figure thought. The titans stared at the new villain. The villain wore a black cloak that covered its face, so they had no idea if it was a girl or boy.'This old crook looks familiar, but where have I seen it?' Beast boy asked himself. "Titans Go!" shouted Robin. Starfire launched her star bolts at the villain who easily dodged them as Robin tried to pounce on her with his staff.

The figure dodged his move while grabbing his staff and him. The villain then flung him at Starfire making her and him fall to the floor with an "Oof." Beast boy charged at the figure in the form of a cheetah. As the figure stared at Beast boy,it felt a pain in its chest. The villain shook its head,'No,that was merely a small crush when I was a Titan…..when I was Raven…'

The villain refused to attack so she dodged him and disappeared right before his eyes(Since we know its Raven just gonna call her she)"Where did it go?" Beast boy asked. "Don't worry I didn't leave…"The villain said in the deepest voice she could speak in.'I'll tease them for a little bit…..just for the fun of it…'she thought.

The titans looked up to see the villain flying up with the air. "It can fly!?" Beast boy floated on a rock as she flew up to the villain gritted her teeth at the sight of Terra,'She!She was the one who messed up everything!' Now Terra was someone she did not care if she flew right in front of the villain as she waited for the villain to attack.

"You won't get away,"Terra villain pushed aside the bottle of the red substance that was surrounded in black then flew swiftly towards Terra punching her cheek sending her flying off her rock and falling down. The villain chuckled at the sight of Terra falling. However Beast boy lunged forwards catching Terra.

She passed out as Beast boy looked up and growled at the villain."No!" Beast boy screamed. The hurt in his voice almost made the villain cry."I did have lots of fun titans, but I am afraid I must get going,"The villain said pulling the bottle to her as she grabbed it. The villain spreads open her arms revealing her half orange and black leotard with an S in the middle of it as her black cape swirled around her,her eyes glowed white and her jet black hair that was shoulder length flew everywhere. She suddenly disappeared….."Slade….."muttered Robin.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Please review, and if u don't I don't mind…I'm gonna keep writing cuz I'm like soooooo excited about this story! Anyway What will happen to Raven? Will she ever become a Titan? What is that substance? Well….wait to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! And I'm writing again! Thanks for the reviews! Anyway…on with the story!

Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 2

"Welcome back did you get the substance?" asked Slade. Raven, now known as Rachel pulled the glowing bottle of red ooze from her black cloak. Rachel used her powers to float the bottle to Slade. "Good work, I saw that you had a collision with the titans yes?" he asked. Rachel gritted her teeth in hearing the name of the team she now hated however refused to hurt, unless it was Terra.

When she used to be Raven she let her anger take most control of her and was now known as Rachel, however a part of her did not want to harm the titans so she was Raven in some little way. Slade chuckled as he said, "I take it you are not happy to see them hm?" Rachel nodded underneath her hood. "Fear not you may dodge them as you wish, however if you ever get trapped you need to fight back," he said sternly.

She nodded again. Inside she really hoped she did not get cornered. "Now, you may rest dear Apprentice for you have another assignment this weekend, so you may train or rest," Slade said. Finally after keeping her head down she lifts it up and smiles evilly, "As you wish Master Slade." Rachel then makes a portal underneath her as she slowly disappears within the floor. Slade watched her go as he laughed," She is no longer Raven fore now she is all pure evil…." Laughing, he slowly fades away into darkness.

123456789123456789123456781234567812345678912345678912345

Robin slams his fist down on the coffee table in anger," I can't believe he's back!" Starfire flies over to Robin as she puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Please Robin do the cooling off…." Starfire said sadly. However Robin shrugs off Starfire's hand. The titans gathered in the common room after Terra was healed, still she had a big bruise on her cheek, but overall she was ok. They were having a meeting discussing about their loss and the new villain.

Beast boy sitting on the couch with his hand around Terra's waist, as she held an ice pack to her face. Cyborg was standing up while Robin and Starfire were in the front of her room. "Dude, she totally kicked our butts!" Beast boy complained. Robin glared at him," Don't you think I know that? She works for Slade!" Everyone looked astonished and gasped. "How do you know?" asked Terra still in a little bit of pain.

"Look," Robin said. He went over to the camera as he pulled up a video from the secerity files. "Here is the video of the battle, it was recorded with the Jump City Laboratory secerity cameras," Robin said turning back to the group. He pushed play as the titans watched silently. Soon it got to the part where the villain punched Terra in the face and the titans watched as she fell and the villain laughed.

They then heard Beast boy yell as the titans then realized something, well Beast boy realized something. When he screamed, the villain kind of jumped and froze for a second, 'Didn't know villains did that, I thought they enjoyed the scream of their prey, looks like this villain has a soft spot,' Beast boy thought as he smiled to himself. After that part the villain said her goodbye as she opened her arms wide enough to see her leotard.

"There!" Robin said as he pauses the video. He zoomed in and the titans got a clear view of the villain they were after. The titans looked at her uniform, it was a black and orange leotard with an S in the middle. She had jet black hair and a black cloak. "Guess that's Slade's new Apprentice," Robin said. Beast boy shot up in his seat releasing Terra.

He slowly went up to the computer and squinted taking a close look at the new villain. 'Raven!? No it's not her that girl's hair is black, and so not short, her hair is long and Raven would never join Slade! Besides Raven probably died…..' Beast boy thought.

Robin and Terra looked at Beast boy intently as they both knew what Beast boy was thinking. Robin sighed as Terra frowned. "Beast boy…..it's not her…" Robin whispered. Beast boy shook his head and then nodded at Robin. Terra sighed in relief as he did this. "So we must now carefully watch her to see exactly what her powers are and what she is now going to do with that substance," Robin said.

"My scanners say that that substance is unknown and was a new project they were where working on," said Cyborg. Robin thought for a minute," Ok so tomorrow we will do a patrol and look for the new villain and Slade's hideout. Now we must get to sleep, we will be getting up pretty early, before the sun rises." The titans nodded as they went to their room.

Terra and Beast boy walked hand in hand(GAG!) to Terra's room. "Goodnight BB," said Terra sweetly. Beast boy just stared into space as Terra frowned. "Beast boy that wasn't her, I don't think she would ever join Slade," said Terra. However Terra knew she was wrong. Beast boy sighed as he stared up at the ceiling," Ya, you're probably right."

Terra smiled once more as they were now at Terra's door. Terra leaned in for a kiss, however Beast boy turned his face to the side where she only kissed his cheek. Terra frowned as she pulled back and said," Night." She then turned around and slammed her door behind her.

Right now Beast boy could care less, he was still thinking about the new villain and Raven. 'She would never join him, never…'Beast boy thought. He then got to his room as he opened the door. Ignoring the crud he lied down in his bed while throwing some socks off of it. Beast boy was now cuddled underneath his covers as he began to drift off to sleep…..thinking about Raven…

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

A loud knocking came from behind Beast boy's door. He groaned as he twisted in bed. "Wait five more minutes….." he growled. "Come on ya little grass stain let's get going, Robin's gonna snap at cha for being late," Cyborg boomed. Beast boy growled one last time before dragging himself out of bed. He wiped his eyes and ruffled his hair as he began to slip on his shoes and socks while slipping out the door.

All the titans were gathered in the common room when Beast boy came in. They glared at him for being late, but he was so use to this he really didn't care anymore. "Ok titans let's move!" Robin said. The titans all left the titan's tower and they met back up at the Jump City Park. "Terra and Beast boy go to the laboratory and check their while me and Starfire will go check down town Jump City, Cyborg go check the out skirts of town, Titans Go!" Robin hollered.

They all flew to their destinations and looked for Slade or the villain.

TERRA~IS~STUPID~TERRA~IS~STUPID~TERRA~IS~STUPID

"Apprentice, I know I said the weekend, however I do have a small task I need you to do," Slade said. Rachel appeared in front of Slade and waited for the assignment. "Now, you must go back to the laboratory and take some more of that substance, also I need you to take Cinder Block with you to guard the outside understood?" asked Slade.

Rachel nodded as she teleported Cinder Block by her side and then teleported them both back to the Lab. As they arrived Rachel commanded Cinder Block to guard the outside while she went inside to get the substance. Rachel went inside as she repeated what she did last night. Knocked out the guards and shut down the alarm. Easy as pie.

I~LOVE~BBXRAE~I~LOVE~BBXRAE~I~LOVE~BBXRAE~

Beast boy and Terra arrived at the lab and saw Cinder block guarding it. Beast boy pulled out his comunicater as he called Robin. "Robin, Cinder block is guarding the front entrance, I think someone might be in there," he whispered. "Good, attack and we will be there soon, call if you need help," said Robin. Beast boy nodded as he shut it close.

They crept up as close as they could get to Cinder block, then Beast boy morphed into an elephant as he charged knocking him down. When he fell Terra came up and her hands and eyes glowed yellow. She then parted her hands which made the earth part as well, making Cinder Block fall into nothing but darkness.

"Awesome job Terra," Beast boy smiled. Terra blushed as they quietly entered the lab.(Terra sucks…) When they did they saw the villain collecting more bottles of that substance with her back turned to them. Beast boy morphed into a lion as he slowly crept towards her.

However what Beast boy and Terra didn't know was that she already knew they were there. As he pounced the villain swiftly moved to the side. Beast boy turned back to himself as he looked to where she had gone. Rachel then appeared behind him as Terra screamed," Beast boy behind you!"

Beast boy barely turned around before Rachel kicked him from behind as he fell face forward onto the floor. Terra then grew angry as she flew up to Rachel as she tried to punch her. However Rachel easily dodged it and grabbed Terra's hand, throwing her into a wall. She watched as Terra's body slid down and fell to the floor as she laughed. Beast boy saw this and stood up growling. "You won't get away," Beast boy hissed.

Rachel had forgotten that Beast boy was there and flew down to him. She slowly walked up to him with her eyes glowing white. Beast boy got ready to attack and charged. Rachel easily put her hand up which surrounded Beast boy in dark magic. He struggled and grunted as he fell to his knees. Rachel's eyes turned to their normal violet color as she continued to walk up to Beast boy. Still struggling he looked up to see her and then it hit him…..

Her eyes…are violet…only one girl has those eyes and it's Raven. Beast boy stopped struggling and looked at the girl with sad eyes. Inside Rachel she wanted to hug him and cry on his shoulder, but she didn't. Rachel bent down to him and cupped his chin in her hands and smiled evilly. "Oh Beast boy…you may look like a strong man, but your still the little green annoying nitwit Raven use to know," she whispered. They were only a couple centimeters apart and Rachel was fighting off the urge to kiss him.

Beast boy was fighting off the same urge as well. Rachel released him as she stood up and laughed. "But I am no longer Raven….." said Rachel as she smiled down at Beast boy who looked like he was going to cry. She then released Beast boy and her powers faded off of him.

Beast boy fell to the ground face first. Rachel took one more glance as Beast boy began to lift up his face. "R-Raven why?" asked Beast boy sadly. Rachel smiled evilly as she turned her body to him. "Sorry BB but I'm not Raven anymore, I'm Rachel…Slade's Apprentice…." Rachel said. She flew up and was about to disappear before Terra charged. She pushed Rachel down sending her hurdling to the ground. As she hit the ground Rachel sat up and groaned. She looked up to see Terra.

Rachel then felt anger grow inside of her as she grew two more additional eyes. Her teeth grew larger as she snarled rising up fast, sending Terra flying backwards. Rachel swiftly moved forward to Terra. She rose her up in her black magic and slung her hand to the left as Terra went with it. Slamming her against the wall, however she was not done yet. As Terra tried to stand Rachel surrounded her in more black magic making Terra rise into the air. Rachel formed a fist with her left hand.

As she did this Terra was screaming in pain. Beast boy quickly stood up from hearing her scream. "Raven stop!" Beast boy yelled. Rachel stopped in hearing her old name. Terra was still in pain but Rachel released her and the magic faded away. Terra fell to the ground panting hard. Rachel turned her head to Beast boy as she saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes. As Rachel was distracted, Beast boy signaled the help signal on his comunicater. She cocked her head to the side, watching Beast boy closely.

Rachel stepped a little closer to Beast boy still staring at him. Soon she was just about four inches away. She bent down and frowned at Beast boy staring into his eyes. Beast boy just panted and stared at Rachel with sad eyes. Everything was silent until the iron doors flung open. Rachel snapped out of her daydream as she spun around to face the other titans.

Rachel shook her head and grinned evilly sending shivers down their spines. "You leave them alone," Robin yelled. "I was just leaving," Rachel said. Using her magic she surrounded the other bottles as they flew to her. "Bye BB" she laughed. Soon she faded into floor using a portal. Robin ran up to where she disappeared and yelled. Starfire and Cyborg went to their passed out team mates, to check on them.

As Cyborg went up to Beast boy he knelt down to him. Beast boy looked up and saw him staring down at him. He then stood up slowly, still he was dizzy. Beast boy looked around and saw Starfire comforting Terra. He looked down at the floor and almost cried. "Raven….." he whispered.

TO BE CONTNUED!

R&R please! I will continue so keep on waiting for the next chapter! I am so happy! EEP! Silver out!

~BBXRAE ALL THE WAY!~


End file.
